


bitter petals

by luketriton



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luketriton/pseuds/luketriton
Summary: Randall thought he'd felt the last of those choking feelings and flowers years ago- but they returned with a vengeance.





	bitter petals

**Author's Note:**

> anyways hi i'm luke and i haven't written a fanfic in forever so just take it  
> i wanted to write something about hanahaki disease because what can i say i enjoy bandwagoning

hanahaki disease.

_randall didn't know how long it had been since he'd last had a symptom of it happen to him._

_he'd almost entirely forgotten the actual sensations- the sickening feeling of a petal shooting upwards into his mouth whenever he had even a fleeting thought of his crush, followed by dozens more; the same petals floating and swirling around each other as he stared blankly into the sink drain; the concerned glances of his friends sweeping over him as he weakly convinced them he was fine._

_after the fall, he had no memory of those events, and indeed any other. even after the letters and his performances behind the mask in monte d'or, they were blurry and distant, without any actual senses to accompany them._

_in all honestly, randall was_ glad  _he couldn't recall those feelings now. he had absolutely no intention of reliving those hellish years of his adolescence. this was_ now,  _he convinced himself firmly, and he was keeping it that way._

don't get attached. don't get attached. don't get attached.  _it was a mantra that cycled in his thoughts whenever he interacted with anyone. to others, especially his close friends, randall had changed from bright, bubbly, and outgoing to a stoic, curt, and immovable individual. the contrast was startling. thankfully, his recent attitude was blamed on near-death experiences, both new and old ones. randall was glad of it. it was partially true, anyway; he'd been scared more than he'd ever admit._

_he was quite occupied at the moment, anyway; he couldn't just sit in monte d'or doing nothing and expect someone to just work for him. he resided with angela and henry for now; despite his protests, they insisted. he kept himself busy with archaeology reports from various locations. if he found a discrepancy, he'd write to the finder (anonymously) and detail the mistake. thankfully, it didn't happen too often; otherwise, he'd be wading through pages and pages to source his evidence, and then source some more, day and night. nobody ever traced the letters back to him, though it was pretty certain some of those excavators were dead set on sending hostility his way._

_oh well. if the days were repetitive, bland, and lacking vitality, better it be that way than filled with anguish and guilt._

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was satisfactory  
> i wouldn't get your hopes up for more chapters being added frequently, i rarely get motivated for writing


End file.
